Forum:Being human....
Disregarding users who mainly write stories about the perspective of aliens in the covenant, I've noticed there are very few stories that deal with being a person during the human/covenant war and into the future. We have hundreds of amazingly well written stories about UNSC servicemen, Spartans, and even police forces, yet we seem to lack anything to do with normal people. Why? Is it because normal people are to mundane? Surely they could get into their own hijinks. Take Sadie's Story for example, it perfectly illustrates what it's like to deal with a covenant invasion, and shows that not everyone knows how to fire a gun, or even find a good hiding place for that matter. I'm just worried that the stories we produce lack any human emotion outside of people who know how to shoot.--Den fryktedehodet 04:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm....Interesting point. Although the entire Halo-Verse deals with the Human-Covenant war which is why you see it through the eyes of a soldier. Who better to see the war than a battle hardened ODST. Not a pencil toting journalist.--On High School: All you gotta do is go to school f*^& around with your friends go home and bitch about how life sucks--Chad Kroeger of Nickelback 04:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, writing about civilians is a tab boring. For example: :Then, to spice it up, the Covenant invade. Chances are, the writer won't want to kill his character, or let his character appear to be a coward, by running away, because the author (usually) shares a bond with his character, as it is spawned from his imagination. Furthermore, the author would want the civilian character to resist, to appear to be a hero. And, to top it off, the civilian ends up escaping on the last ship out. :Then, the civilian would end up a homeless refuegee, and I would thin that the character would join the military for revenge/a job/etc. :Its just that, Civilian stories are boring. Thats what I think, anyway. Err, I'm actually surprised nobody's come to the obvious conclusion yet; the fact that Halo is military fiction. It focuses on the UNSC, the Covenant, and their respective armed forces; not on civilian life. In fact, we know very little about civilian life in the franchise. Military Fiction begets Military Fan Fiction. :I love bees. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 21:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sadie: "Iris is fun too!" :@AR, which is why it would be interesting to see how civilian life is in the Halo Universe.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I've been considering doing one through the eyes of a young, poverty-stricken Mombasa boy, but I need to plot it out. ''Unsung Heroes'' by RelentlessRecusant is an enjoyable read, if you want a civilian story. --[[Rozh|''À la prochaine et Bonne Chonce'']] 00:49, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I have one but as it says its under constuction Halo: Working Towards Survival S. S.D.D 00:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC)